


Merriman, content

by tea_for_lupin



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Gen, Over sea under stone, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment after the finding of the grail. Prompted by fromthewildwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merriman, content

The children had been shooed, protesting, off to bed at last. Ellen shook her head after them as they trailed up the stairs. 'Goodness, Merry,' she said, half-laughing and half-chiding, 'I had no idea our holiday here would end up being quite so exciting. Exploring caves, finding ancient treasures—I hope the three of them don't develop a taste for it. Life back home isn't quite so thrilling, you know.'

Merriman looked up from his work with soft brushes and cloths, gold gleaming between his fingers. 'Excitement has been good for them, Ellen,' he answered mildly. 'And I am certain they've had enough to last them for a year or two, at least.'

She came to stand beside him, looking down at the exquisite workmanship of the cup. 'It's so beautiful,' she said, half-reaching to touch it, but then drawing back her hand before her fingers so much as grazed it, as if out of respect. 'Just beautiful.'

'Indeed.' Merriman brushed away dirt from another few lines, and the engraved face of a warrior stood out more clearly. 'Are you off to bed, my dear?'

Ellen nodded. 'Yes—we'll be up early tomorrow. Can I get you a cup of tea before I go?'

Merriman smiled and patted her arm. 'Thank you, my dear, but no. I will finish as much of this as I can, and then go to bed myself. Sleep well.'

As Ellen's footsteps receded up the stairs he resumed the gentle brushing and wiping, brushing and wiping, methodical and sure; the gold warm in his hand.


End file.
